Hecate's Cabin
Hecate's Cabin Hecate's Cabin is made of stacked stones with glowing magical writing and runes on them. If one of the stones falls from the cabin it causes everyone within a half-mile to turn into a tree or it will explode killing everybody. The inside is lit by glowing crystals that float around the cabin. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages Counsellor # Remi LeBlanc (Led 2 Quests) Lieutenant # Morgan VanHala (Led 1 Quest) Members # Tyler Peril # Natalie Helling # Coraline Campbell # Johanna Larsen # Kate Fay # Lukas Schönberg # Fynn Schönberg # Drake Cooper # Danielle Cooper # Kesha Lui # Cameron Jordans # Ryan Piers # Thompson Chamberlain # Aya Drevison # Willow Lumenight Lock Down # Nymphs # Adelphe (Lampade) # Yue (Nymph of Magic) Campers who are not year round # Hanna Larsen # Castriel Logan # Uriel Cohen # Lucinda Brown # Amado # Jorge Oliveira # Deliverance Blackburne # Mary-Joe-Liza 'Joey' Smith # Sharon Tyler # Landon Piers (No Image) # Ace Black # Celia Baskerville # Charlise Adelaide # Ginevra Helling # Miranda Agata Up for Adoption Former/Deceased Members Defectors # Isidora de Medici # Alexander Beckett # Mike Tyler # Megara Megalos # Jacqueline Martinez Dead # Leah Peterson (Ghost) Left Camp # Elena Charisteas # Genna Haverfield # Edwin Brown # Steven Williamson Other # Piper Wyatt (Huntress of Artemis) # Brönte McGregor (Huntress of Artemis) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Hecate's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. #Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive #Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. #Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information Supplementary #Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. #Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. #Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. #Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. Traits #They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. #They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. |-| Treaties= Ariadne's Cabin * Mutual Defense * Mutual Offense * Allied in Quests Dionysus' Cabin * Mutual Defense * Mutual Offense * Allies in Quests * Help with Chores * Help with Cleaning Cabin (Vice versa) Morpheus' Cabin * Mutual Defense * Allies in Quests * Help with Cleaning Cabins (Vice Versa) Asteria's Cabin * Mutual Defense * Mutual Offense Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hecate